Kötelék
by Lily Potteri
Summary: Mindenízű Drazsé 2012-es fordulójára írt Albus&Scorpius&saját szereplő Erős M korhatár! Minden jog Rownlingé blabalaba semmi hasznon nem származik a megírásból stb. Enjoy :


**CÍM: Kötelék  
KULCSOK: Adminkulcs: fogyaték. Választott kulcs: Holnaptól megváltozom... leszokok a szexről. De csak holnaptól!  
KORHATÁR: 18 +  
PÁROS: Albus Perselus Potter & Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy  
MŰFAJ: Fluffy, könnyű és erotikusan túlfűtött  
FIGYELMEZTETÉS: Explicit erotikus tartalom, nyomokban édeshármast is tartalmaz.  
Lehet, hogy kissé OOC karakterek, csak a biztonság kedvéért.  
KIKÖTÉS: a Harry Potter könyvek világa J. K. Rowling tulajdona, a jogokat csak ő és az általa meghatalmazott társaságok birtokolják. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából. **

**TARTALOM: Albus, Scorpius és Zane Zambini hárman állnak a világ ellen. Bár az egész iskola fogyatékosoknak tartja őket, ők csak egymással foglalkoznak. Egy nap Albus levelet kap a bátyjától, akivel évek óta nincs beszélő viszonyban.**

Albus Perselus Potter végtére is boldog volt.

Nem érdekelte, hogy az apja mit gondolt róla, vagy hogy az iskolatársai hogyan néztek rá.

Kisgyerek kora óta megszokta, hogy az emberek nézik, hiszen a világuk leghíresebb emberének volt a fia. Az pedig, hogy rosszalló tekintetek kísérik minden lépését, már igazán nem számított. A "fekete bárány", a "lázadó, nyughatatlan, mardekáros Potter" csak néhány volt azok közül a gúnynevek közül, amelyeknek a képmutató varázsló társadalom nevezte.

- Miért nem tudsz legalább egy kicsit olyan lenni, mint a bátyád? - kérdezték tőle állandóan. Hát persze, hiszen James maga volt a tökély. A család, az iskola, az egész átkozott világ szeme fénye, nagy jövő előtt álló griffendéles díszpinty. Albus inkább ugrott volna le a csillagvizsgáló torony tetejéről, minthogy olyan legyen, mint ő.

A családjában mindig úgy érezte magát, mint valami fogyatékos, csak azért, mert először nem tudott, később pedig már nem is akart megfelelni az elvárásaiknak. Ott kezdődött az egész, hogy 11 évesen mardekáros lett, és a bátyja meg az unokatestvére soha többé nem tudtak ugyanúgy nézni rá, mint korábban. Túlságosan megfertőzte őket a házak közötti ősi ellentét. Albus viszont sosem bánta meg a süveg döntését, hiszen így ismerhette meg a fiút, aki a világot jelentette számára. Scorpiust, akit mióta csak az első nap meglátott, halálosan szeretett. A 11 éves szőke kisfiú olyan volt, akár egy angyal, büszkén állt a gúnyolódók tengerében, mikor megérkeztek az iskolába. Az emberek piszkálták, mert Malfoy volt; egy gazdag, de társadalmilag teljesen tönkretett család sarja. Hamar összebarátkoztak, hiszen mindketten elég terhes családi háttérrel rendelkeztek, és nem sokkal később már elválaszthatatlanok voltak.

Két lélek, két szív, két ember ilyen közel még nem állt egymáshoz mint ők, így senkit sem lepett meg túlzottan, amikor ötödikben egy pár lettek. Semmi sem változott, csak ezután már többször lehetett őket látni, ahogy szenvedélyesen csókolják egymást.

Scorpius ugyanúgy fogyatékként élte meg a családját, csak egészen más okokból, mint szerelme: A Malfoy név a háború után nem járt sok előnnyel, így gyakorlatilag születése óta megvetés és lenézés kísérte. Életében először 11 éves korában álltak ki mellette, mégpedig pont a híres Harry Potter fia. Rajta kívül csak egy valaki létezett számára, mégpedig Zane Zambini, akit ők csak Zilly-nek neveztek. Ő volt Scorpius egyetlen gyermekkori barátja, hiszen semmilyen más varázsló család nem engedte gyerekét a Malfoyék közelébe. Zane apja Blaise Zambini volt, aki miután iskolás éveiben kitombolta magát, beleszeretett egy amerikai származású gyógyítóba, és hamarosan össze is házasodtak. Zane minden tekintetben olasz gyökerekkel rendelkező apjára ütött. Szabados, teljességgel gátlástalan életet élt, édes mindegy volt számára, hogy milyen nemű az, akivel éppen lefekszik. Ha valaki számon kérte életmódját, mindig ugyanazt mondta: születési rendellenességet örökölt, és nincsenek gátlásai.

A három fiú véd- és dacszövetsége legendás volt az iskola körében. Sokan csodálták őket, de többen voltak - élükön Hugo Weasley-vel -, akik végtelenül megvetették őket. Ők pedig csöppet se zavartatták magukat, mert teljesen boldogok voltak így.

- Édesem, min gondolkozol? - karolta át hátulról Scoripus kedvese derekát, lent a mardekáros hálóban.

- Csak elgondolkoztam. Nem számít - suttogta Albus, miközben visszadőlt mellé az ágyra.

- Nekem számít, ha rossz kedved lesz tőle. Már megint ők?

- Egyszerűen nem értem, hogy miért nem tudnak elfogadni. Nem mutatom ki, de annyira fáj.

Scorpius válasz helyett csak megcsókolta; ez mindig hatásos módszer volt arra, hogy elterelje a figyelmét. A csók lassan és édesen indult, de hamar felforrósodott, ahogy a szenvedély lassan utat tört. Albus családja iránti keserűsége daccá vált, és miközben ajkaik egy pillanatra se váltak szét, barátja fölé került, és végigsimított a testén.

Scorpius finoman megremegett ettől az érintéstől, és a vágytól elsötétült szemekkel nézett Albusra.

- Kérlek - nyögte halkan.

Albus pedig nem tudott ellenállni, egy gyorsan elsuttogott igézettel síkos gélt varázsolt elő, majd finoman tágítani kezdte szerelmét.

Nem volt sok előkészítésre szükség, hiszen tegnap este csinálták ezt utoljára, de Albus szeretett időt hagyni az előjátéknak, hogy újra és újra felfedezhesse kedvese testét.

Kissé behajlítva az ujjait, rátalált Scorpius rejtett gyönyörközpontjára, amitől a szőke fiú háta ívbe hajlott.

- Kérlek, -ismételte Scorpius - ha így folytatod, elélvezek mielőtt bennem lennél.

Albus elmosolyodott, és bekente a férfiasságát a síkos krémmel, majd szeretője lábait a vállára emelve egyetlen lökéssel elmerült teste szűk forróságában.

Egyszerre kiáltottak fel az élvezettől, majd Albus lehajolt, hogy megcsókolhassa Scorpiust, felvéve egy nem túl gyors, de nem is lassú ritmust.

Scorpius a lepedőbe markolt, de nem a fájdalomtól. Azt már szinte egyáltalán nem érzett együttléteik során, csupán a végtelen élvezet maradt, és az átható tudat, hogy végre teljesen eggyé válnak.

- Szeretlek - suttogta Albus ajkaira, majd hátraejtette a fejét, és átadta magát a mindent elborító gyönyörnek. Kedvese olyan jól ismerte már a testét, hogy nem kellett sok hozzá, és Scorpius teljesen elvesztette az eszét. Nem volt képes másra, csak Albus nevét sóhajtozni nyögések és kiáltások között.

Albus pedig szerelme nyakába temette az arcát, szenvedélyesen harapdálta és szívogatta, vöröslő nyomokat hagyva a finom bőrön. Szerette megjelölni Scorpiust, hogy mindenki lássa: hozzá tartozik, csakis az övé. Mindketten közel jártak már a csúcshoz, és pár lökéssel, amelyek egyenesen a prosztatáját érintették, Scorpius egy hangos kiáltással elélvezett.

A férfiassága körül összeránduló izmok pedig Albust is átlendítették a gyönyör kapuján, és mélyen kedvesébe temetve érte el a beteljesülés.

- Tetszik, ahogy eltereled a figyelmemet - mosolygott Albus mikor már levegőhöz jutottak. - Nagyon hatékony és kellemes megoldás. De most már ideje lenne célba venni a fürdőszobát, és kirázni Zillyt az ágyból, mert szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy el fogunk késni.

- Tartok tőle, hogy igazad van - sóhajtott Scorpius, és ezután mindketten magukra húztak egy alsónadrágot, és felkeltek az ágyból.

Zane ágyán a függönyök még össze voltak húzva, a többi fiú pedig már nem volt a szobában. Ismét elaludtak hát - ez nem volt újdonság.

- Ébresztő Zilly, hasadra süt a Nap! - rántották szét a smaragdszínű függönyöket.

Zane erre csak morgott egyet, és a fejére húzta a takarót, a mellette fekvő ötödikes fiú viszont idegesen nézett az órára.

- Igazuk van, tényleg el fogunk késni.

A hangra Zane is kinyitotta a szemét, és értetlenül nézett a mellette fekvő srácra.

- Hát te meg ki vagy?

Albus és Scorpius erre felnevetett. Barátjuk reggelei általában így kezdődtek.

Miután a felháborodott és vérig sértett fiú nyomdafestéket nem tűrő szavak kíséretében felöltözött és elhagyta a hálótermet, Zane visszarogyott az ágyra.

- Ó egek, holnaptól megváltozom, leszokom a szexről. De csak holnaptól - tette hozzá, mikor két legjobb barátjára nézett.

- Hát persze Zilly, de most azt hiszem ideje lenne felkelni. Enyhén szólva is elkéstünk.

- Az első órára már felesleges is lenne bemenni, tehát annyira nem kell sietnünk.

- Jogos meglátás - bólintott Albus. - Ez esetben csatlakozol hozzánk egy zuhanyra?

Zane elvigyorodott, és már pattant is ki az ágyból.

- Naná!

Mindig is hárman voltak a világ ellen, így amikor Albus és Scorpius összejöttek, ez nem változott meg. Sokszor játszottak hármasban, hiszen ez csak erősített az összetartásukon, és egyikük sem tartott attól, hogy esetleg problémát okozhat a szerelmesek kapcsolatában, hiszen ami köztük volt, az magasabb rendű volt bárminél.

Ez a hármas játék persze csak még egy okot adott a többieknek, hogy fogyatékosnak tartsák őket.

Beléptek hát a fürdőbe, és kevés ruháiktól megszabadulva Zane beterelte őket az egyik zuhanyzóba.

Kicsit szűk volt a hely odabent hármójuknak, így Albus nekidőlt a hátsó falnak, megnyitotta a vizet és magával húzta kedvesét a vízsugár alá. Scorpius a fejét hátradöntötte Albus vállára és finoman harapdálta a nyakát, visszaadva a vörös nyomokat, melyek az ő nyakát díszítették. Élvezettel konstatálta, hogy szeretője hamar újra megkeményedett mögötte.

- Imádom az állóképességed - suttogta a fülébe.

- Csak neked.

Albus bekente magát tusfürdővel, és minden gond nélkül kedvesébe csusszant.

- Eszelősen jól néztek ki együtt - nyögte Zane.

- Csak állsz ott, vagy csinálsz is valamit? - kérdezte Scorpius zihálva, miközben Albus egyre gyorsabban mozgott benne.

Több se kellett neki, tusfürdőt nyomott a kezébe és összefogta saját férfiasságát a szőke fiúéval, lassú és hosszú mozdulatokkal simogatva magukat.

A kettős ingerlések túl gyorsan az orgazmus határába sodorták Scorpiust, aki még nem akarta, hogy minden véget érjen, így próbálta visszafogni magát. De amikor Albus eltalálta a gyönyörközpontját és ezzel egy időben Zane megtalálta a nyakán a legérzékenyebb pontot a nyelvével, Scorpius nem bírta tovább. A zuhanykabin párás csöndjébe kiáltva elélvezett, ennek bizonyítékát Zane kezére és saját mellkasára lőve. Albus szinte azonnal követte szerelmét, és a látvány plusz pár rántás saját magán Zanet is a csúcsra juttatta.

Csak öt percet késtek bűbájtanról, ami a második órájuk volt aznap, és a háború után nyugdíjba vonult Flitwick helyett egy csinos fiatal boszorkány tartotta.

- Nahát, megjöttek fogyat-ék - mondta félhangosan Hugo Weasley, és jót nevetett saját viccén, majd támogatást várva nézett az unokatestvérére. James viszont csak leszegett fejjel fixírozta a padot.

- Most mi az, nincs igazam? Az elfajzott öcséd igazi szégyenfoltja a családnak. Hányni tudnék, amikor arra gondolok, hogy a rokonom. Undorító, hogy itt mutogatja magát a két másik köcsöggel, tisztességes emberek előtt.

James nagyon sóhajtva ráhagyta, Hugóval nem érte meg vitatkozni.

Az említett három eközben leült a leghátsó padba, ahol csak két hely volt, így Scorpius az egyszerűség kedvéért beült Albus ölébe.

A tanárnő kiosztotta az előző órán beadott dolgozatokat, és mikor a fiúkhoz ért, megcsóválta a fejét.

- Malfoy, üljön le egy székre, ha kérhetem.

- De Professzor, sajnos nincsen máshol hely.

A boszorkány csak megforgatta a szemét, és lerakta eléjük a pergameneket. Albus és Scorpius V-t kaptak, de Zane esszéjén egy nagy fekete T éktelenkedett.

- Zambini, a munkája értékelhetetlen. Ha nem javít a stílusán, megbuktatom.

- Tanárnő, én annyira sajnálom. Ígérem, holnaptól megváltozom, leszokom a szexről. De csak holnaptól - tette hozzá vigyorogva. Barátai csak kuncogtak a jól ismert mondás hallatán.

A professzor fülig vörösödött a szemtelen szavaktól.

- 10 pont a Mardekártól, Zambini, és ma este várom büntetőmunkára!

- Ó, van valami különös oka, hogy még ma szeretne látni? - kérdezte pimaszul Zane.

A boszorkány nem válaszolt, csupán rákvörösen otthagyta őket, hogy folytassa a dolgozatok kiosztását.

- Szólhattál volna, hogy segítség kell - mondta Albus a pergamenre bökve.

- Nem lényeg, majd a következővel kijavítom. Vagy nem. Nem mondhatnám, hogy túlzottan érdekel. Sokkal jobban izgat... ő - szúrt ki egy szőke hatodikos hollóhátast a terem másik végén. - Nem ismeritek véletlenül?

- Veled ellentétben minket nem túlzottan érdekel a női nem - mondta Scorpius, szemügyre véve a leányzót. - Különben is az a hajszín festett.

- Nem kell féltékenynek lenni minden szőkére - vigyorodott el Zane, majd visszafordult a lány felé. - Akkor kénytelen leszek magam utána járni.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy te leszoksz a szexről?- húzta Albus.

- Majd csak holnaptól. Mindig csak holnaptól - érkezett a válasz és Zane nekiállt becserkészni újabb áldozatát.

Ebédnél váratlan vendég bukkant fel a mardekáros asztalnál Lily Potter személyében. A legfiatalabb Potter gyerek negyedéves hollóhátas volt, és ő volt az egyetlen a családból, aki mindig igyekezett kiállni Albusért, és megvédeni a többiekkel szemben.

Lily megállt a bátyja mögött, aki annyira elmerült Scorpius manduláinak tanulmányozásában, hogy nem vette észre, így megbökte testvérét, felhívva magára a figyelmet.

- Lily, hát te meg mi járatban vagy erre?

- Beszélnünk kellene, ha lehet, négyszemközt. Családi ügy.

Albus erre felhorkant és közelebb húzta magához Scorpiust.

- Ő a családom - mondta megnyomva az első szót. - Bármit is akarsz, mondd előtte.

A lány sóhajtott, majd gyorsan körbepillantott, de senki se foglalkozott velük.

- Hát jó. Jamesről van szó.

- Mi van a kis herceggel?

- Beszélnetek kellene. Szomorú, hogy így viselkedtek egymással, testvérek vagytok.

- Nem tudom feltűnt-e, hogy nagyjából két éve nem vagyunk beszélő viszonyban.

- Tudom, és ennek nem kellene így lennie. Szüksége lenne rád, annyira szenved...

- Képzelem, borzalmas élete lehet. Bele se bírok gondolni, hogy milyen ha mindenki szeret, elfogad és támogat. Hogyan is tudnám? Nekem ez nem jutott ki az élettől.

- Tudom és megértem, hogy miért vagy ilyen, de kérlek, a kedvemért beszélj vele!

- Ha őfelsége akar valamit, majd idejön. De persze nem fog, mert még a végén meglátják, hogy a fogyatékos testvérével beszél. Szerinted nem hallom, hogy miket mondanak rám és a szeretteimre? - Nagyot nyelt, hogy ne remegjen a hangja, mire Scorpius simogatni kezdte a hátát. - Szerinted nem vagyok tisztában azzal, amit gondolnak rólam? Nem mutatom ki, de iszonyúan fáj.

- Tudom, és mindent megpróbálok, hogy ne tegyék... Kérlek, nem fog hozzád jönni, mert büszke, de...

- Szivi, túl csini vagy, hogy ilyen gyökerekkel foglalkozz, mint James Potter - szólt közbe Zane az asztal másik oldaláról, mire kapott Albustól egy rosszalló pillantást.

- Zilly, kérlek ne nyomulj rá a húgomra.

- Nem az én hibám, hogy a tesód jó csaj.

Lily figyelemre se méltatta a jóképű srácot.

- Albus kérlek, legalább fontold meg!

- Nincs ezen mit megfontolni. Ő nem tart a testvérének, és én se őt. Ha az elmúlt hat évet kibírta nélkülem, nem értem, miért lenne most rám szüksége.

- Semmivel sem vagy jobb, mint ő! - csattant fel a lány és dühösen visszarohant az asztalához.

Albus dühösen összeszorította a száját, hogy ne kiáltson utána. Scorpius magához ölelte és nyugtatóan simogatta, ahogy mindig, ha szerelme a családja miatt dühöngött.

Este a klubhelyiségben ültek. Scorpius a fejét Albus ölébe hajtva olvasott, míg barátja bájitaltan beadandót körmölt. Zane a hollóhátast fűzte valahol, így csak ketten voltak.

Albus épp diadalmasan lecsapta a pennáját, ezzel jelezve, hogy végzett, amikor kopogtatást hallottak az ablaktól. Az egyik gólya felállt, hogy beengedje a baglyot, aki egyből a két fiúhoz repült, és rájuk ejtett vörös borítékot, majd el is tűnt.

Scorpius felemelte a levelet, és döbbenten látta, hogy a feladó James Potter.

- Úgy látszik, tényleg akar valamit - nyújtotta Albus felé a borítékot, de ő megrázta a fejét.

- Nem érdekel. Te olvasd el, ha akarod, de én nem vagyok rá kíváncsi - mondta keserűen Albus.

- Felolvasom neked, jó?

- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá.

- "_Albus, nem is tudom, hogyan kéne kezdenem... Tudom, évek óta nem beszéltünk, de most mégis szükségem van rád és a segítségedre, ugyanis senki máshoz nem fordulhatok, csak hozzád. Levélben nem mondhatom el, de muszáj beszélnünk. Tudom, hogyha csak úgy odamennék hozzád, azonnal elküldenél, amit meg is értek. Ezért várlak ma tíztől egy órán keresztül az első emeleti titkos átjáróban. Kérlek, gyere el! James."_

- Levélben egyeztetett titkos találkozó, hogy ne lássák meg a fogyatékos öccsével? Ez teljesen jellemző rá. Komolyan azt hiszi, hogy azonnal pattanok, és már rohanok is hozzá? Biztos megszokta a talpnyalóitól, de tőlem aztán rostokolhat ott egész éjszaka.

Scorpius nagyot sóhajtott. Albust elvakította a gyűlölet és a keserűség, de ő érezte, hogy itt valami komoly dolog van a háttérben.

- Szerintem meg kellene néznünk, hogy mit szeretne. Abba talán nem halunk bele, és lehet, hogy fontos.

- Velem jönnél?

Scorpius elmosolyodott, és adott egy gyors csókot Albus ajkaira.

- Hát persze. Lássuk, mi késztette rá, hogy írjon neked.

James össze volt zavarodva, kétségbe volt esve és főleg hihetetlenül magányos volt.

Miként lehetett magányos, amikor tucatnyi barátja és egy gyönyörű barátnője volt? Úgy, hogy egyikük sem ismerte őt igazán, csupán azt látták, akit látni szeretnének. Amilyennek látni akarták az elsőszülött Potter fiút. Világhírű szüleinek legidősebb gyermekeként látta maga előtt a rá váró életet, aminek örülnie kellett volna, mert tökéletesnek ígérkezett. Csakhogy neki csöppet sem tetszett.

James szabadon akart élni, megtapasztalni mindent, amit csak lehet... Ehelyett tudta, hogy az iskola végeztével el kell jegyeznie a barátnőjét, és be kell töltenie a helyét az aurorparancsnokságon, hogy tovább vigye apja munkáját.

Mindennél jobban irigyelte az öccsét, aki úgy élt, ahogy ő mindig is akart, de sose volt rá lehetősége. Próbálta gyűlölni őt, ami könnyű volt, hiszen kuzinja tiszta szívéből megvetette Albusékat, mérhetetlenül korlátolt látókörébe nem fért bele a szabados hármas életmódja. Hugo gyűlölt minden mardekárost, és mindenkit, aki nem illeszkedett a bigott értékrendjébe, vele tehát nem beszélhetett róla.

Arról pedig szó sem lehetett, hogy elmondja neki azt, ami a legjobban aggasztotta.

James két éve volt együtt a barátnőjével, és Liz valóban tökéletes lány volt, hiszen kedves volt és értelmes, griffendéles és még kviddicsező is, tehát jobbat nem is kívánhatott volna magának. Ők voltak az iskola álompárja, és James tudta, hogy mindenki arra vár, mikor fogja végre megkérni a kezét.

De ő nem akarta elkötelezni magát ilyen fiatalon. Ő élni akart és megtapasztalni mindent, amit az élet nyújtani tudott neki. Össze volt zavarodva, mert már bármikor meglátta Albust a fiújával enyelegni, fura érzései támadtak arról, hogy milyen lehet egy fiúval csókolózni. Ezt persze senkinek se merte elmondani, hiszen látta, hogyan viselkednek az öccsével, és rettegett, hogy titkos vágyaira valaki rájön.

Gondolatait félbeszakította, hogy lépések hallatszottak a távolból, és hamarosan megjelent Albus és Scorpius.

A két testvér hosszan farkasszemet nézett egymással, majd James törte meg a csendet.

- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél. Tudom, hogy nincs jogom bármit is kérni tőled.

- Ezt jól gondolod, tehát bökd ki gyorsan, hogy mit akarsz - kérdezte Albus ingerülten, közelebb húzva magához barátját, aki támogatóan szorította a kezét.

- Nem tudom, hogy mondjam... Nincs más, akivel erről, akivel bármiről... Én úgy érzem, megfulladok! Nem tudod, hogy milyen nyomás alatt élek, hogy mennyire egyedül vagyok. Eltervezték az életemet, és én nem akarok auror lenni, azt se tudom, hogy Lizzel akarok-e lenni!

Albus döbbenten hallgatta, ahogy bátyja össze-vissza beszél, James mindig olyan magabiztosnak és beképzeltnek tűnt. Soha életében nem látta még ilyennek. Ijedt volt és kétségbeesett, ő pedig legnagyobb meglepetésére úgy érezte, hogy kezdi megsajnálni. Elhessegette az érzést, hiszen ez még mindig az öntelt James volt, aki megkeserítette az életét a teljes baráti körével.

- Mondd, mégis mit vársz tőlem?

- A segítségedet kérem. Albus, én azt hiszem vonzódom a férfiakhoz.

James vallomása után döbbent csend borult rájuk. Minden fájdalma és keserűsége ellenére Albus már nem volt képes arra, hogy ne sajnálja meg a testvérét. Neki mindig ott volt Scorpius és Zane, akik támogatták, és olyan természetes volt az egész. Sose kellett harcolnia magával, mikor szexuális vonzalmat kezdett érezni Scorpius iránt, hiszen csupán egy következő lépcsőfok volt az életében.

De James környezete minden volt, csak elfogadó nem, és valóban nem tudta elképzelni milyen lehet ilyen körülmények között felfedezni a valódi önmagát.

- Értékelem, hogy elmondtad, és most már értem, miért akartál feltétlenül találkozni velünk. Gondolkozunk a dolgon, és majd jelentkezünk. Segítünk neked - tette hozzá egy félmosollyal.

-Hát ez érdekes volt - jegyezte meg Scorpius, mikor már a pince felé sétáltak.

- Mindenre számítottam, de erre nem. Sose gondoltam volna, hogy megsajnálom, de borzasztó belegondolni, hogy min megy keresztül.

- Holnap beszélünk Zillyvel, és kitalálunk valamit - mosolygott a szőke fiú. - Most viszont mit szólnál, ha az este további részében inkább kiviteleznénk a tervet, amit kettőnknek szántam?

- Szabad tudni, hogy mi az?

- Annyit mondok, hogy mi ketten kellünk hozzá és az ágyunk. Meg persze némi hangszigetelés sem árt.

- Mire várunk még?

Összefonódva beestek a klubhelyiségbe, majd körül sem nézve botladoztak el a hálóteremig, amit még üresen találtak.

- Úgy látom, Zilly még nem hozta haza a mai prédát - jegyezte meg Scorpius vigyorogva, mikor levegőért kapkodva elszakadtak egymástól.

- Annál jobb - morogta Albus, és egy mozdulattal az ágyra lökte szerelmét, majd behúzta a függönyöket.

- Nagyon hevesek vagyunk - ült fel Scorpius, hogy a nyakkendőjénél fogva magához rántsa barátját.

- Te teszed ezt velem - felelte Albus, ahogy szinte letépte a másikról a ruhákat.

- Imádom, amikor bevadulsz, de ez egy nagyon drága ing... - kezdte volna Scorpius, de mikor kedvese egy csókkal hallgattatta el, minden értelmes gondolat kirepült a fejéből, és átadta a helyét a végtelen vágynak.

Miután minden zavaró ruhadarabtól megszabadultak, Albus nekilátott a nyelvével feltérképezni Scorpius felsőtestét, nedves csíkot húzva a fülétől egészen a mellkasáig.

- Miért kínzol? - nyögte a szőke fiú, ahogy előrelökött a csípőjével. Szűk nadrágjába szorult kőkemény merevedése több volt, mint kényelmetlen.

- Hova ez a nagy sietség? Ma este ki akarok élvezni minden másodpercet, és egyesével lázba hozni az összes porcikádat - suttogta Albus. - Kezdve mondjuk itt - azzal finoman beleharapott kedvese mellbimbójába.

- Al...megőrjítesz... kérlek...

- Mit szeretnél, édesem?

Scorpius túlzottan elveszett már a vágyban ahhoz, hogy beszélni tudjon, így csak szeretője hajába temette a kezét, és lejjebb tolta a fejét a medencéje felé.

- Ó, tehát ezt? - kérdezte Albus vigyorogva, majd a fogaival húzta le a cipzárt - csak kérned kell.

Megkönnyebbült nyögés hagyta el Scorpius ajkait, ahogy kemény férfiassága kiszabadult a nadrág fogságából.

- Alsó nélkül? Rossz fiú.

- Szűk. Szorít.

- Nem mondom, hogy nem örülök neki.

Albus kicsit még kínozta szerelmét, de aztán végül megkegyelmezett neki, és lehajolva szájába vette a farkát. Ingerelte kicsit a makkot a nyelvével, majd ellazította a torkát, hogy teljes hosszában befogadhassa. Scorpius élvezettel kiáltott fel, és megszorította a fekete tincseket.

- Imádom a szádat...és azt a tehetséges nyelvedet, de zavarbaejtően gyorsan fogok elélvezni, ha ezt így folytatod.

Albus válaszként csak morgott. Tudta, hogy az így okozott rezgések milyen hatást váltanak ki, és érezte kedvese előcseppjeiből, hogy milyen közel van már a csúcshoz. A smaragdzöld szempár egy pillanatra sem hagyta el a kéket, ahogy Albus egyre gyorsabban mozgatta a fejét.

Egyik kezét felcsúsztatta Scorpius szájához, végigsimítva az ajkain, mire azok engedelmesen kinyíltak. Mikor elég nedvesnek ítélte az ujjait, minden finomkodás nélkül fiújába hatolt velük, ezzel egy időben pedig erőteljesen megszívta a farkát. A kettős ingerlés már túl sok volt, és Scorpius egy emberfelettien magas frekvenciájú sikítás kíséretében Albus torkába élvezett, aki az utolsó cseppig lenyelte, amit kapott.

- Hmm, finom vagy, mint mindig.

- Al, te... uramég. Hihetetlen vagy.

- Örülök, hogy így látod, mert még nem végeztünk.

- Igazán?

- Ó, igen. Ma még eszméletlenre foglak kefélni.

- Érdekes tervek - jegyezte meg Scorpius, és az alsó ajkát beharapva nézett fel szerelmére. - Mikor szándékozol nekilátni a megvalósításnak?

- A kis telhetetlen! Most élvezett el, de már a következő menetet akarja. Te kis nimfomán!

- Csakis magadnak köszönheted, hogy ez lettem.

- Hát akkor, én kis szexfüggő démonom, fordulj hasra!

- Parancsolgatós... ez tetszik.

Albus gyönyörködött kicsit az elé táruló látványban. Scorpius hibátlan, hófehér bőre tökéletesen harmonizált a smaragdzöld ágyneművel, fenekének finom gömbjei pedig szinte vonzották a tekintetet.

- Mi lesz azokkal a tervekkel? Nem valósulnak meg maguktól, ha te csak nézel.

Albus nagyot sóhajtva síkos gélt varázsolt elő, és előkészítette szerelmét.

- Hihetetlen, mennyire szűk vagy. Azt hinné az ember, hogy miután napjában átlag háromszor vagyunk együtt... - Nem fejezte be a mondatot, inkább lehajolt, hogy finoman megharapja Scorpius nyakát, élvezve a hangokat, amiket kiad.

- Mindig... neked...csak neked... kérlek. Érezni akarlak magamban!

Albus erre kihúzta az ujjait, és férfiasságára kent a krémből, majd kicsit felemelte Scorpius csípőjét, hogy a fiú maga alá húzhassa a lábait.

- Tökéletes - mondta, majd egyetlen határozott lökéssel hatolt kedvesébe, aki felsikoltott a fájdalommal kevert élvezettől.

- Szeretlek - nyögte Scorpius a párnába fúrva az arcát.

- Én is... nagyon... te vagy a mindenem.

Hála a pozíciónak, Albus minden lökése egyenesen szeretője prosztatájába érkezett.

- Al...igen... keményebben!

- Úgy hallom, a fiúk jól érzik egymást. Ne is törődj velük, mindjárt megoldom. Te addig is helyezed magad kényelembe - hallatszott Zane hangja, majd hamarosan meg is jelent a függöny résében.

- Hello édeseim, csak egy percre zavarok. Hangszigetelek nektek, rendben?

Azzal elhadarta a megfelelő bűbájt, és magukra is hagyta őket, Albus pedig lehajolt és Scorpius fülébe suttogott.

- Senki sem hall már minket, sikíts nekem - mondta egy kemény lökés kíséretében.

A szőke fiú megpróbált magához nyúlni, de Albus lefogta a kezét.

- Ó nem. Egyedül a farkamtól fogsz elmenni ma este. Gyerünk, szívem hadd halljam a hangodat!

- Szeret...szeret...szeretlek! - kiáltott Scorpius ahogy elélvezett.

Albus nem sokkal később követte őt, és zihálva rogyott szerelme hátára, nyakának hajlatába temetve az arcát.

Pár csöndes perc után, mikor el akart húzódni, Scorpius felnyögött.

- Maradj bennem!

- Nem lesz ez kicsit kényelmetlen?

- Szeretem ha fizikailag is egyek vagyunk, nem csak érzelmileg. Aludjunk így, ez olyan megnyugtató.

- Jól van - csókolta meg Albus Scorpius tarkóját, majd kirángatta maguk alól a takarót, és kettejükre terítette.

Az oldalukra fordulva aludtak el, szorosan egymáshoz bújva.

Reggel korán ébredtek, szombat lévén még néma csend honolt a hálóteremben.

Albus óvatosan kihúzódott Scorpiusból, aki erre fájdalmasan felmordult.

- Ne haragudj, de előbb-utóbb meg kellett tennem. Bármennyire is szeretnék, nem maradhatunk így örökre.

- Kár - motyogta álmosan Scorpius. - Lehetnénk sziámi ikrek.

- Gyere, zuhanyozzunk le - kuncogott Albus és kinyújtóztatta a tagjait. - Aztán ébresszük fel Zillyt, és avassuk be a bátyuskám ügyébe. Ő biztos kitalál valamit.

Nem egészen fél óra múlva már tisztán és frissen léptek ki a fürdőből. Nem lepődtek meg, mikor látták, hogy Zane függönye még mindig össze van húzva.

- Ébresztő, napfény! - kiáltotta Albus, és nevetve nézte, ahogy az alvó fiú morogva próbálja kizárni az éles fényt.

- Miért nem tudtok aludni, mint minden normális ember, szombat reggel?

- Ha lejössz a klubhelyiségbe, elmeséljük, mi történt tegnap este.

- Mesélj, szaftos történet? - pattantak ki azonnal Zane szemei.

- Inkább sokkoló. Gyere, ne keljen könyörögni.

Zane végül sikeresen kirakta a lányt az ágyából, és meghagyta barátainak, hogy várják meg fent a klubban.

A mardekárosok többsége még aludt, a korán kelők pedig valószínűleg reggeliztek, ugyanis a körlet teljességgel üres volt, a csöndet csak a kandallóban égő tűz pattogása törte meg.

Albus leült az egyik karosszékbe, és Scorpiust az ölébe húzva várták, hogy Zane csatlakozzon hozzájuk.

- Itt vagyok, mi volt olyan egetrengetően sürgős, hogy kirángattatok az ágyból?

- Ülj le, mert nem semmi híreink vannak. James tegnap írt egy levelet, amelyben találkozóra hívott...

Albus dióhéjban elmesélte bátyja történetét, ami előre sejthető módon Zanet is annyira meglepte, mint őket.

- Van valami ötleted, hogyan segíthetnénk neki? - kérdezte Scorpius. - Tudom, hogy nem vagyunk vele valami jóban, de ez egy elég kemény helyzet.

- Al? Te is segíteni akarsz neki? - fordult a fiúhoz Zane, és Albus nagyot sóhajtva bólintott.

- Igen. Továbbra se lesz a szívem csücske, de a legnagyobb ellenségemnek se kívánom, hogy ebben a helyzetben legyen. Már önmagában is nehéz ha nem vagy biztos a szexualitásodban, hát még ha ilyen környezeted, mint az övé. Ha belegondolok, hogy milyen emberek veszik körül...

- Szóval, ha jól értem, még nem biztos benne, csak kétségei vannak - foglalta össze Zane. - Ez esetben a legegyszerűbb, ha lehetőséget nyújtunk számára a "másik oldal" kipróbálására.

- Sose egyezne bele. Retteg attól, hogy kitudódik, és minden oka megvan a félelemre. Varázslatosan gyorsan terjednek itt a hírek.

- Ismerek valakit, aki híresen jól ért az identitászavaros fiúkhoz, és a diszkréciója is tökéletesen megbízható.

- Zilly, most magadra gondolsz? - döbbent meg Albus. - Te lefeküdnél a bátyámmal?

- Van tapasztalatom első alkalmas fiúkkal - nézett jelentőségteljesen Scorpiusra.

- Ha most arra gondolsz, amikor nyolc évesen leszoptalak... az egészen más szituáció volt.

- Hogy micsoda? - Albus szemei egyre nagyobbra nyíltak.

- Nem meséltük?

- Erre emlékeznék.

- Nyolc évesek voltunk mindketten, Zilly éppen nálunk lakott, mert a szülei elutaztak. Este volt, az ágyamon feküdtünk, és elkezdtünk magunkkal játszani. Én pedig kijelentettem, hogy tudom hogyan csinálják a nagyok, és leszoptam. De bennem nem voltak kételyek, sose voltam igazán bizonytalan magamban.

- Büszke vagyok rád szívem - nevetett Albus, és egy gyors csókot adott Scorpius szájára. - De visszatérve a tárgyra. Tényleg bevállalnád?

- Persze. James nem egy rossz pasi, csak úgy viselkedett, mint egy faszkalap. A jó ügy érdekében hajlandó vagyok feláldozni magam. És csak holnaptól szokom le a szexről - tette hozzá kuncogva.

- Akkor írok neki.

Mikor feladták a levelet, amelyben délután találkozóra hívták Jamest a szükség szobájába, a három fiú elindult reggelizni.

- Szóval te már nyolc éves korodban... - kezdte Albus, de Scorpius tudta, mit akar kérdezni.

- Már akkor tudtam, hogy a fiúk érdekelnek? Valahogy sose gondolkoztam ilyesmin. Nem voltak Zillyn kívül barátaim, nem volt senki, akivel a lányokról beszéltem volna. Aztán az iskolában megismertelek téged, és a többi már történelem – mosolygott, és megszorította Albus kezét.

Épp ekkor értek fel a Nagyteremhez, ahol egy kisebb griffendéles csapattal találkoztak, Jamesszel és Hugóval az élükön.

- Már reggelizni se lehet elmenni anélkül, hogy ne legyen az ember rosszul ezektől a fogyatékosoktól? - kiáltotta a Weasley fiú. - Elmegy tőlük az étvágyam.

- Igazán nem ártana neked egy kis diéta, leadnál pár kilót - vágott vissza Zane.

- Hallottátok? Hallottátok, mit mondott nekem ez a kis gyökér?

- Bemehetnénk végre reggelizni? - kérdezte James csendesen, majd gondosan kerülve testvére tekintetét, lehajtott fejjel ment el mellettük.

- Mi van veled mostanában? - hallották még Hugót, ahogy a griffendélesek bevonultak a Nagyterembe.

- Hihetetlen ez az alak, pedig a szülei teljesen normálisak. Az anyja kivételesen intelligens nő, hogy lett ekkora elviselhetetlen tuskó a fiából? - sóhajtott Zane, ahogy ők is leültek az asztalukhoz.

- Gondolhatod, hogy otthon nem ilyen - válaszolt Albus. - Ez a haverjainak szól, meg az iskolának.

- Most már tudjuk, hogy James miért hozzád fordult. Valóban senki más nincs, akivel erről beszélhet.

Reggeli után Zane visszament a körletükbe, míg Albus és Scorpius úgy döntöttek, kimennek a kertbe, élvezni a jó időt.

Leültek a tóparton a fa alá, és egy darabig csak némán nézték a vizet, Albus a fejét barátja vállára hajtva.

- A jó dolgot csináljuk? - törte meg a csendet Albus. - Mi van ha rájön, hogy valóban meleg, és elhatározza, hogy erre az útra lép? Bármennyire is elidegenedtünk egymástól, nem akarom, hogy felrúgja az életét. Nincsen abban a helyzetben, mint én, neki nincsenek olyan barátai, akik mindenhogy elfogadnák. Félek, hogy teljesen egyedül marad.

- Nem fog, ugyanis te ott leszel neki, mindhárman mellette leszünk. Amennyiben tényleg meleg, minél előbb kiderül, annál jobb. De itt azért még nem tartunk. Bőven lehet, hogy csak keresi magát, lehet bi vagy akár még az se. Zilly majd segít neki megválaszolni ezt a kérdést, és akkor már többet tudunk.

- Ha Hugo valaha megtudja...

- Az ignoráns unokatestvéretek azt se veszi észre, ami a szeme előtt van. Hacsak nem ehető az a valami - tette még hozzá Scorpius mosolyogva. - Bárhogy is lesz, tudni fogja, hogy rád számíthat. Legalább te is visszakapod a bátyádat.

- Nem hinném, hogy ettől majd varázsütésre megváltozik. Nyilván nem lesz utálkozó meg megvető, de azt sem fogja megkockáztatni, hogy kiálljon mellettem.

- Adj neki időt, nagyon hirtelen történik most minden.

- Mire is mennék nélküled? - mosolygott Albus és közelebb húzódott, hogy megcsókolja. Scorpius a fa törzsének dőlve az ölébe húzta szerelmét, hogy nyelvével könnyedén járhassa be újra a már jól ismert területet.

Nem sokszor adatott meg nekik, hogy csak ketten voltak, elég idővel, hogy csak csókolják és simogassák egymást, újra felfedezve a másik minden porcikáját.

Most sem élvezhették sokáig a nyugalmat, ugyanis derűs tavaszi nap lévén a diákok kijöttek a birtokra, és hamarosan túl nagy lett a tömeg körülöttük.

- Menjünk be, nincs kedvem további beszólásokat hallgatni ma - kelt fel a földről Albus.

- Igazad van, úgyis az adósod maradtam tegnap estéről. Valamivel, amiben már sokkal gyakorlottabb vagyok, mint nyolc éves koromban.

- Az biztos. Úgy látszik született tehetség vagy - nevetett Albus ahogy visszasiettek a kastélyba.

Zanet a hálóban találták, nagy meglepetésükre egy pergamen fölé hajolva.

- Felkészülsz a délutánra, Zilly?

- Ti tudjátok a legjobban, hogy abban nincs szükségem tanulásra. Viszont tényleg megbukom, ha ezt a bájitaltan dolgozatot nem írom meg. Ti hogyhogy itt? Nem úgy volt, hogy a tónál romantikáztok?

- Túl nagy lett a közönség, így bejöttünk. A saját ágyunkon még kényelmesebben is űzhető mindenféle "romantikus" tevékenység. Ha érted mire gondolok - vigyorgott Scorpius és a pólójánál fogva az összetolt duplaágyuk felé húzta Albust.

- Jó szórakozást, fiúk - szólt még utánuk Zane. - Azért ne felejtkezzetek bele egymásba túlzottan. Délután dolgunk van.

Scorpius válasz helyett csak intett neki és összehúzta a függönyöket, majd ledöntötte Albust a párnákra.

Villámgyorsan vetkőztették egymást alsóra, majd Scorpius lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja szerelme nyakát, ajkaival szép lassan elindulva lefelé végig Albus mellkasán és hasán.

Mire léért a boxerhez, az már nagyon szűknek bizonyult, és ezt alátámasztották a hangok, amik Albustól jöttek.

Scorpius úgy döntött játszadozik kicsit, így elkezdte az anyagon keresztül ingerelni szerelmét, de végül ő maga se tudott tovább várni, és lehúzta az utolsó ruhadarabot is.

Megnyalta a száját a látványra, de inkább tovább játszva leheletfinoman csókolgatni kezdte Albus belső combjának érzékeny bőrét.

- Scorp... ne legyél... kegyetlen – nyögte a fiú. – Kérlek.

- Mit szeretnél, édes? Mondd el nekem.

- Ne kínozz.

- Pedig én annyira élvezem, te nem?

- Nagyon nem.

- Jól van, legyen ez a te napod.

Lehajolva azonnal teljes hosszában a szájába vette Albus farkát, aki hangosan felnyögött az élvezettől. Scorpius mélyen a torkába engedte a tekintélyes méretű férfiasságot, s kicsit lent tartotta, mert tudta, hogy ez megőrjíti kedvesét.

Felnézett, és örömmel látta Albus vágytól elsötétült szemeit, amelyek a megszokott zöld helyett szinte feketék voltak.

Scorpius felváltva alkalmazta a mélytorok technikát és a nyelvével való játékot, Albus pedig belemarkolt a szőke tincsekbe, és a szorítása egyre erősödött, ahogy a csúcs felé közeledett.

A szőke fiú ekkor újra kiengedte a szájából, és a kezével vette át ajkai munkáját.

- Tudod, mit szeretnék – mondta kissé reszelős hangon.

Albus tudta, és pár másodperccel később egy hatalmas kiáltás következtében szeretője arcára élvezett, majd kimerülten rogyott vissza az ágyra.

Scorpius pedig letörölte az arcát, és egyesével lenyalogatta az ujjait.

- Te... én... gyere ide – motyogta Albus, és megcsókolta barátját, érezve még saját ízét a nyelvén.

- Nem szűnsz meg finom lenni – mosolygott Scorpius. – Pihenjünk egy kicsit a nagy találkozás előtt.

- Nem akarod, hogy...

- Nem, ez most csak rólad szólt.

Zane ébresztette őket pár órával később.

- Bocsánat, hogy megzavarom a nyugalmat, de lassan menni kéne.

- Kösz, Zilly. Mennyi az idő?

- Délután kettő. Átaludtátok az ebédet, de hoztam nektek belőle – mutatott egy tálcára.

- Te vagy a legjobb.

- Tudom – nevetett Zane.

Miután jóllaktak, eljött az idő az indulásra. A megbeszéltek szerint a szükség szobájánál találkoztak Jamesszel.

- Ő mit csinál itt? – húzta össze a szemöldökét James és gyanakodva nézett Zane-re.

- Zilly választ kínál a kérdéseidre. De szerintem inkább menjünk be – biccentett a fal felé Albus, ahol már megjelent egy ajtó.

Odabent egy kanapét és pár kényelmes fotelt találtak, s miután mindenki megtalálta a helyét, Scorpius kezdett el beszélni.

- James, ha jól értjük neked az a fő problémád, hogy magad sem tudod, mit akarsz, össze vagy zavarodva, és bizonytalan vagy magadban.

- Körülbelül. Elmondanátok végre, hogy miért hívtatok ide, és mit keres itt Zambini?

- Én vagyok az alternatíva. A lehetőség, hogy kipróbálj valami mást, és senki ne tudja meg.

- Hogy ő és én? Micsoda? Nem, ez teljesen ki van zárva! – pattant fel James, és a falig hátrált a fiútól.

- Szeretnéd tudni, hogy ki vagy igazából, vagy megmaradsz annak, akinek mindenki látni akar? Csak rajtad áll, hogy meg mered-e tenni ezt a lépést, hogy elég bátor vagy-e szembenézni az igazsággal. Zilly nem fog megerőszakolni, segíteni akarunk – állt fel Albus is, és a testvére vállára tette a kezét. – Csak az fog történni, amit te akarsz, de így elmúlhatnak a kételyeid. Természetesen, ami itt történik, az itt is marad, és senki se fogja megtudni.

James hosszú ideig csak nézett maga elé, kerülve a szemkontaktust mindenkivel, majd alig észrevehetően bólintott és visszaült a karosszékbe.

- Mit kell tennem?

Albus és Scorpius távoztak és kettesben hagyták őket, James pedig elszántan nézte a cipője orrát, arcán két harsány vörös folttal.

Zane egy bátorító mosollyal megfogta a kezét és a szoba közepén terpeszkedő kanapéhoz vezette.

- Úgy tudom, vannak álmaid, amiket nem értesz. Mesélj róluk, kérlek.

- Zavarosak és kuszák, csak érzésekre emlékszem. Izgalom, kíváncsiság és... vágy. Teljesen megrémített, hogy fiúk voltak benne.

- Ez érthető. Most próbáld elengedni magad, és csak rám koncentrálni – Zane közel hajolt hozzá. – Csukd be a szemed.

James engedelmeskedett, és a szájuk lassan összeért. A csók finom volt és lágy, Zane nyelve a másik fiú összezárt ajkait simogatta, bebocsátást kérve. S mikor ezt megkapta, végigsimított a fogain, felfedezve minden milliméterét az ismeretlennek.

Mikor kifogytak a levegőből, zihálva váltak szét.

- Milyen volt? – kérdezte Zane mosolyogva, James arcát és nyakát simogatva.

- Nagyon kellemes.

Ez alkalommal James kezdeményezett, lassan felbátorodva, ujjaival Zane hajába túrva feléledő szenvedéllyel csókolta meg, kiélvezve minden másodpercet mielőtt újra elváltak.

- Gyorsan tanulsz – nevetett fel Zane.

- Ez tetszik, határozottan más, mint egy lánnyal csókolózni. Valahogy sokkal erőteljesebb, tüzesebb.

- Én sem fogalmazhattam volna jobban. Készen állsz egy kicsivel többre?

- Mire gondolsz?

Zane válasz helyett csak végigsimított James mellkasán, egészen le a csípőjéig, és a finoman dörzsölgetni kezdte a farkát a nadrágon keresztül.

- Szabad?

James csak bólintott, és a torkában dobogó szívvel nézte, ahogy Zane lehúzza a sliccét, és az alsójába nyúlva óvatosan a markába veszi. A keze erősebb volt, mint egy lányé, és az érdes ujjainak érintése egyszerűen lélegzetelállító volt. Csípőjével automatikusan előre lökött, fejét a kanapé háttámlájának döntötte, és nem volt képes másra, csak egyre gyorsabban kapkodni a levegőt. Megkönnyebbülésére Zane kivette a nadrágból a már kőkemény farkát, és egyre gyorsabban kezdte verni, miközben újra megcsókolta.

- Mindjárt... mindjárt – próbálta figyelmeztetni őt James, mikor érezte, hogy már közel jár.

Zane csak gyorsított a tempóján, és mosolyogva a fülébe suttogott.

- Élvezz csak el nyugodtan, engedd el magad.

Nem kellett sokkal több Jamesnek, pár mozdulattal később egy artikulálatlan kiáltással elélvezett.

Az utolsó gyönyör hullámok elmúltával tudatosodott benne, hogy hol is van, és pontosan mi is történt vele. Fülig vörösödve hunyta le a szemét, és várta, hogy a légzése helyreálljon, amíg Zane egy gyors takarítóbűbájjal letisztította magukat.

- Nekem most mennem kell – állt fel végül, kissé remegő lábakkal. – Majd írok, nem tudom. Szia – hadarta, és már ott sem volt.

Több mint egy hónap eltelt, és még semmi hír nem érkezett James felől. Naponta látták őt a griffendélesek körében, csöndes volt, és úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem ebben a világban jár.

Hugo Weasley továbbra is igyekezett pokollá tenni a három fiú életét. Sosem állta meg, hogy ne legyen valami fullánkos megjegyzése a trióra, és igyekezett minél többször olyan hangosan fogyatékosnak hívni őket, hogy az egész iskola hallja.

Végül egy péntek délutáni napon, amikor már csak hetek voltak hátra a tanévből, megérkezett a várt levél.

Mindhárman a mardekáros klubhelyiségben ültek, és az utolsó év végi vizsgákra tanultak, mikor kopogást hallottak az ablak felől, és meglátták James baglyát.

_Albus,_

_Tudom, hogy jelentkeznem kellett volna, de először magamban kellett rendbe tennem a dolgokat. Először is köszönök mindent, amit tettél, tettetek értem. Nem is vártam ilyen kedvességet azok után, hogy milyen volt a viszonyunk az elmúlt években. Igaz, még mindig nem sikerült teljesen tisztába jönnöm azzal, hogy mit is akarok az élettől, de legalább erőt adtatok, hogy kitörjek ebből a helyzetből._

_Elmondtam Liznek, hogy időre van szükségem, és a szüleinknek is, hogy az iskola befejezése után egy évig utazgatnék, mielőtt eldöntöm, hogy mit szeretnék csinálni a továbbiakban. _

_Amerikába megyek, és ki tudja? Lehet, hogy találkozom egy helyes fiúval vagy lánnyal, aki mellett újra egésznek érzem magam. _

_Akárhogy is lesz, szeretném, ha kapcsolatban maradnánk. Hiányoztál nekem, Öcsi, és nem szeretnék megint elszakadni tőled. _

_Még egyszer köszönök mindent mind a hármatoknak._

_Üdv:  
James_

Albus szemében könny csillogott, ahogy a sorokat olvasta. Most már látta, hogy jó döntést hozott, amikor segített a bátyjának.

Scorpius szorosan átölelte és megcsókolta, letörölve a könnyeket az arcáról. Zane is mosolygott, apjától örökölt csibészes vigyorával.

- Tudjátok, srácok, ez annyira megindító, hogy holnaptól tényleg megváltozom. Leszokom a szexről.

- De csak holnaptól – vágta rá Albus és Scorpius kánonban.

Zane felnevetett, nem is tudva, hogy hamarosan tényleg kicsit megváltozik az élete. Ha a szexről nem is szokik le, de a szerelem őt is utoléri.

De az már egy másik történet.

VÉGE

22


End file.
